Cristales
by El fenix del fuego azul
Summary: varios animes. En un universo destruido por causas de guerras de seres superiores, solo queda un reino de humanos, que pudieron escapar de la destrucción, ellos viven sobre el cuerpo de un ente, muerte y flota en el limbo de la nada. Dos jóvenes, quieren ayudar a su reino, asi que diseña un cetro para viajar a diferentes dimensiones y universos y obtener idea para ayudar a su reino
1. El reino en el limbo

Como siempre hay que recalcar que los personajes de animes y videojuegos que saldrán en este crossover, no son de mi autoría, si no de sus respectivos creadores y que solo mis personajes son de mi propia mente.

Un reino en el limbo.

La nada, era una de las varias formas que los habitantes llaman a su mundo. Hace varios milenios, en unos de los tantos universos primarios, existía una tierra, no era muy desarrollada, en este mundo vivían los seres humanos, ellos aunque no tenía grandes avances tecnológicos, si tenía una gran compresión en lo que era magia y en lo espiritual, unas de estas tantas civilizaciones, tenían grandes sabios, estos sabios podían ver lo que ocurría con los grandes poderes creadores de ese universo y lo que vieron no le gusto para nada, los entes de la creación, se estaban peleando entre ellos, esto estaba causando la desaparición de varios planetas, los sabios, dieron la alarma al gobernante de su reino, que le dio la alarma a las otras civilizaciones y pueblos, estos no atendieron y no le creyeron, al rey eso no le importaba para nada, el creía en sus sabios, así que converso con los sabios, a ver que podía hacer para evitar que el reino desapareciese con el universo, los eruditos, estuvieron meditando unos 7 días y cuando dieron con la respuesta, se acercaron al rey y se arrodillaron antes el rey, con la gran idea que salvaría el reino, colocar 6 torres en los 6 límites del reino y una torre más grande en el medio de la gran ciudad capital, que sería la fuente del poder y ese gran centro de poder, sería habitada por los sabios, que cuidaría de la estabilidad del poder, y se hizo. El rey, hizo caso al consejo de los sacerdotes y mando a construir las torres, demoraron 14 años, en realizar las construcciones. Cuando el fin se hizo presente y los grandes entes, murieron, esto hizo que el universo se destruyese, menos el reino de los sabios, que gracias a las grandes torres, que crearon una gran cúpula que envolvió a todo el reino, pudieron salvarse.

La tierra fue uno de los mundo en ser destruido, pero solo una civilización logro salvarse, esta quedo flotando por el limbo, hasta que se anclo en la frente de unos de los entes caídos, esto provoco que la gente de la civilización, abstuviese una inmoralidad involuntaria. Los sabios, viendo que no había sol, ni luna, reunieron su poder que esta amplificado por mil, gracias al cuerpo y crearon un sol, que se apagaba cada cierta hora y una luna, Así fue como esta civilización, se salvó.

El reino, que flotaba en el limbo, pronto llego al límite de su universo y los últimos habitantes de ese gran universo, vieron con asombro unos fragmentos de cristales, los cuales navegaban por el limbo, de esas preciosas piedras, varias imágenes de diferentes mundos, se observaron y en ese instante los ultimo habitantes del universo, se dieron cuenta que existían otros universos, vivos y rebosantes de vida y se quedaron maravillados y complacidos de ver lo acontecían en esos mundos, también miraron con buen agrado que desde los cristales caían a su reinos, varios objetos que pertenecían a esos mundos. Pasaron y años y siglos y un nuevo oficio surgió, los artificias, personas que se dedicaban a investigar la tecnología de los diferentes mundos y a armarlas, entendiendo su diseño y como hacer aparatos, para beneficio del reino del limbo.

La gran civilización, eran muy parecidas a los antiguo Egipto, sus rostros eran finos y morenos, sus casas eran de piedras y la forma de estas eran cuadradas, con ventanas sin vidrios y cortinas, una escalera que llevaba al techo de su casa y una gran pirámide en donde vivía el rey.

Hatshepsut, era una joven de unos 16 años de edad, tez morena, ojos verdes oscuros y brillantes como un frondoso bosque, tenía una marca de nacimiento en forma de una cruz egipcia en el ojo izquierdo, pelo color negro, que le llegaba hasta el cuello y por los lados le llegaba hasta los hombros y revelaba su amplia frente, su cara era fina, la joven, un poco más baja que las chicas de su edad, razón del sobrenombre de Sagira, de cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, vestida con una túnica sin maga, que dejaba ver sus tatuaje, en el brazo izquierdo tenía el diseño de una flecha con una línea que iba de arriba y abajo en zigzag y en derecho una estrella de ocho puntas, la joven llevaba puesto en sus pies unas sandalias de color café oscuro, tenía puestos en sus muñecas unos brazaletes largo, esta joven se dedicaba al oficio de artificio. Hatshepsut, estaba en el sitio donde caían los objetos de las otras dimensiones, junto a ella se encontraba una criatura mecánica, un ser de forma humanoide, la cual tenía alambres de cobre como articulaciones, un cuerpo de metal pintado de blanco, sus manos y pies eran de un plástico azul y su cara tenía una forma de cilindro que solo tenía unos ojos parecido a botones.

—Mmmm, no—Hatshepsut, tiro una pieza de metal y luego volvió a realizar su búsqueda—Rayos, donde puede a ver un de estos llamado chipset.

—Señorita, he encontrado un chipset—la criatura mecánica, se acercó a la morena y le paso el circuito integrado auxiliar.

Hatshepsut, miro con atención el objeto que le había entrado el ser mecánico y después de unos segundos, la joven, se paró y grito muy eufórica, había encontrado lo que buscaba.

—Gracias, Usur—la morena se abalanzo hacía su amigo autónoma y lo abrazo con felicidad—Gracias, gracias.

—De nada, señorita, pero le recomiendo, que cuide donde pisa—Usur, que sostuvo a la chica en forma de cuñada.

La morena, observo debajo de ella y vio que había unos vidrios y clavos, que pudiesen ser muy peligroso para los pies de la joven, la chica agradeció el consejo de Usur y le pidió que la llevase así hasta bajar de la montaña de objetos tirados. Después de bajar, la joven morena, dejo de abrazar a Usur y descendió al suelo.

—Vamos, no hay que hacer espera a Magno—Hatsheput, se adelantó unos metros y se paró un momento, miro a la criatura metálica y le llamo—Vamos, Usur

El ser mecánicos, se encamino hacía la chica morena.

Después de caminar durante una media hora, llegaron frente a una puerta de metal, la cual tenía a cada lado unos sauces llorones, apoyado en unos de estos árboles, se encontraba un joven de piel blanca, ojos de color azul cristalino, de cuerpo delgado, piel blanca, el cabello del chico era de color pelirrojo y corto, el chico parecía tener unos 18 años de edad, vestido con una túnica blanca, de mangas cortas, con bordes azules en el cuello y sandalias café claro.

—Hola, Magno—La joven de piel morena, saludo con su mano derecha.

—Sagira, llegaste un poco tarde—Magno, se acercó a su amiga morena.

—Disculpa, es que me demore encontrar la pieza faltante—La morena, se rasco su cabeza y sonrío, mientras se acercaba a su amigo.

Magno, aparte der ser el mejor amigo de Hatshepsut, también era la persona que introdujo ala chica en el oficio y su maestro.

—Ya ve, entonces esta perdonada, Sagira— Magno, tomo el chipset de la morena y sonrío—es perfecto, mi amiga, vamos, a terminar ese cetro.

Magno, se encamino hacía la puerta, pidió ayuda al androide, para abrir la gran puerta, ambos abrieron el portón.

—Entonces, terminemos con el cetro—sonrío la joven morena, que fue la primera en entrar a la base, seguido por Magno y el androide.

Los chicos, caminaron por un pasillo de metal y paredes del mismo material, algunas mesas de madera que tenía encima varios artilugios que habían sido creado por Magno y Hatshepsut, además en el techo se podían observar otros artilugio mucho más grandes como un trasporte volador de madera y con alas ligeras, en las paredes, tenían varios diseños de dibujos de viejos y futuros artilugios. En una de la mesa de madera, se encontraba un cetro largo y de color dorado, con un botón en el medio de color verde y con la representación de un galgo con orejas largas y cortadas

— ¿Me pregunto, porque utilizamos este canino, en vez de tu marca de nacimiento?—Magno, tomo el cetro para pasárselo a su amiga.

—Porque, tú tuviste la idea—la joven tomo el cetro y con una sonrisa agrego—Además mi marca de nacimiento no creo que sea muy bonito en un cetro.

—No lo creas, es genial tu marca—Magno, le sonrío a la morena y agrego—Bueno, si este cetro sirve, podemos hacer otro con tu marca.

La joven morena, sonrío y empezó abrir el cetro con un destornillador, que tenía guardado en una caja de herramienta, y después de colocar el chipset y de volver atornillar, bajo el cetro en el suelo y miro a Magno.

—Vamos a probar esto— Hatshepsut, miro a Magno y ambos afirmaron con su cabezas.

El joven, se acercó al cetro y lo tomo junto con su amiga, el apretó el botón verde y una luz se emitió, esta luminosidad se convirtió en un vértice que sorprendió a los amigos, que se miraron y luego sonrieron.

—Lo-logramos, Magno—la morena, estaba contenta y agrego—Al fin pudimos abrir una puerta a todos las dimensiones.

—Sí, así podemos ayudar a nuestro reino, con los conocimientos y tecnología, que recolectemos de cada dimensión—El joven, estaba eufórico.

Los amigos no lo sabía, pero el portal, llamo la atención de varios grandes poderes de cada dimensión. En un extraño planeta en el cual se visualizaba varios astros, un extraño ser humanoide con forma de gato, piel color morado, orejas puntiagudas como los gatos cornish rex y vestido con ropas del antiguo Egipto, observo al cielo

— ¿Whis, ha sentido eso?—pregunto el ser gatuno, mientras observaba desde un balcón de su palacio el cielo.

—Sí, señor Bills—Whis, un tipo de piel color celeste claro, pelo blanco y largo, con características femeninas y elegantes.

Vestido con una túnica color granate, una especie de coraza color negro y blanco con detalles amarillos, anaranjados y blancos, zapatos de taco negro y lleva un aro de color azul que rodea su cuello, en sus manos llevaba un largo cetro de color azul y amarillo, que tiene una joya negra flotando en la parte superior—Tal parece que alguien está jugando con las dimensiones.

—Temo que nada bueno, sucederá, con tal que no toque la tierra, estoy bien—Bills, hablo mirando el cielo.

En otro lugar, en específico en una oficina, un niño con un cinturón obi rojo atado a la cintura de un vestido de color rosa con adornos de color azul en los pantalones marrones y zapatos negros, el niño estaba sentado en una silla, frente a un escrito y ponía seño a cada documento que le llegaba.

—Es extraño, pero sentí que algo atravesaba las dimensiones y universos—El niño, paro un instante—El mundo en se a producido esto, es muy diferente a de todos los universos.

En una terraza una bella mujer de piel blanca, ojos verdes oscuros, labios pintado con el color lila, cabello del mimo color que sus labios o sea lila y largo, vestido blanco y de mangas cortas.

—Siento que esta sensación es muy diferente—La joven de pelo lila, miro al cielo con precupada por lo que podía acontecer en varios días más.

Los amigos, chocaron su palma en forma de victoria.

—Ahora, debemos probar este portal—Magno miro a al autómata—Usur, ve a buscar el ciervo que tengo congelado.

—Ya veo, utilizara el cuerpo del siervo para ver si un animal salvaje, pudiese aparecer—La morena, subió su pulgar en forma de aprobación—Aunque, creo que hay que tener cuidado, sabes.

—Tranquila, mi amiga, si la bestia que agarremos es peligrosa, la soltaremos, pero ya tendremos la prueba de que podemos viajar a diferentes dimensiones—Magno, cruzo sus manos y agrego—Y mañana podemos viajar a otros mundos.

El viajar por universos y dimensiones, era un sueño que ambos chicos tenían desde hace tiempo y al fin lo cumpliría, pero no sabría que devastadora consecuencia tendría su invento, para las otras dimensiones y que ambos chicos, se separarían por un largo periodo.

Nota del autor:

Buena que tal, esta historia es uno de mis tantos intentos para hacer un gran crossover con diferentes animes y juegos, por obvias razones referentes a mi preferencias de protagonistas, los principales no serán los personajes de los anime, si no, mis personajes originales, disculpen las personas que quisiesen ver a otros protagonistas, pero me es más manejables mis propias creaciones que las creaciones de otros, los cuales tratare de mantener la personalidad que le dieron sus diferentes autores, gracias por darse el tiempo de leer y que este primer capítulo le haya sido de su agrado.


	2. Separación

Separación

Usur, llego cargando sobre sus hombros de metal, el cuerpo de un animal de cuatro patas, que por petición de Magno, fue dejado adelante del chico, que amarro el cuerpo del animal con una soga.

—Ayúdame a levantar a este cuerpo, Sagira—El joven Magno, empezó a levantar el siervo.

—Voy—La morena, se acercó a su amigo y le ayudo, levantando el cuerpo del siervo con un poco de esfuerzo—Usur, mantén afirmada la cuerda.

—Si mi teoría esta correcta, uno no camina atreves de ese túnel, es el conductor dimensional, el que te atrae a alguna dimensión en forma aleatoria—Magno, con esfuerzo y junto con su amiga morena, lanzaron el cuerpo del siervo hacia el túnel.

Usur, mantuvo afirmado la cuerda, hasta que esta se movió, habían atrapado algo.

—Usur, tira—la joven, le dijo al autónoma.

Usur, afirmo con un "si" y tiro con fuerza la cuerda, después de algunos segundos de tirar la soga, una cabeza de reptil de color rojo, ojos amarillos y manos cortas, se hizo presente.

— ¿Qué clase de criatura es esa?—Magno, estaba sorprendido al ver a la gran bestia.

—Creo que he visto una foto sobre este ser en un libro que cayó de unos de los mundos de los cristales—La morena, estaba muy asustada por esa criatura y observo al autómata—Usur, suelta la soga, esa criatura es un tiranosaurio.

—Si señorita—Usur, solo la cuerda que sostenía el cadáver del siervo.

El tiranosaurio, fue chupado por la fuerza del túnel. Magno, apago el cetro y el túnel se dejó de emitir.

—Por poco—La morena, cayó al suelo aliviada y agrego—Según leí los tiranosaurio, era depredadores temibles, pensaba que ya se había acabado su era en todas las dimensiones.

—Talvez en algunas dimensiones, aún siguen existiendo estos seres—Magno, estuvo pensativo durante un momento.

—Si puede, ser que haya criatura como esa, que en otras dimensiones haya desarrollado un comportamiento más humano, y sean mucho más pequeños que sus pares anteriores—La joven Hatsheput, se levantó y se arregló su túnica, que estaba un poco subida, mientras hacía eso comento en forma de broma—Tal vez, en otra dimensiones haya humano con colas como los animales que llaman monos.

Aunque ese comentario lo había dicho como un pequeño mal chiste, su amigo no descarto la posibilidad que hayan mundos, que tengan esos tipos de personas y no se sorprendería que esa gente, se trasformase en una especie de bestia, peluda y gigante, cuando viesen la luna, aunque también lo encontró algo no muy favorable, si un humano-mono, quisiese pasar desapercibido en un lugar donde habitasen gentes sin colas.

—Entonces sería mejor cortar la cola del humano-mono o destruir la luna de un planeta—pensó Magno con una sonrisa y negando con su cabeza—Ha rayos, por eso me agradan esta idea.

— ¿Qué estás pensando?—la chica morena, se acercó a su amigo.

—Solo en las variadas posibilidades—le contesto el joven, que revolvió el pelo a su amiga—Bueno, vamos a nuestras casas, mañana será un día ocupadísimo, te toca llevarte a Usur.

La morena, le respondió con un sí a su amigo y se fue a su casa junto con el autómata. Los que los jóvenes, no había notado, que el tiranosaurio, dejo entrar a aquella dimensión una extraña energía oscura, que aprovechando el descuido de los chicos, fue directo hacía Magno, esperando la noche para empezar su plan.

Antes de que los jóvenes saliesen del, Magno, se acercó a Hatshepsut y le toco el hombro, la joven se dio vuelta y miro al chico.

—Toma, un regalo, ya que hoy se cumple 10 años de nuestra amistad—El joven, saco de su bolsa que llevaba en su hombro, una cadena que terminaba en la mitad de una pikorua hecha de lapislázuli y agrego—Según algunas antiguas tradiciones de tiempos pre-destrucción del universo, hubo una tribu que creía que la pikorua y el material llamado lapislázuli, eran símbolo de una amistad fortalecida y que aunque los amigos se separen, se vuelven a unir.

—G...gracias, Magno—la cara de la joven morena, se puso un poco roja, al tomar la cadena y se la puso en el cuello y agrgo con una sonrisa—Disculpa, se me había olvidado que hoy era nuestro aniversario de amistad.

—Calma, sé que eres olvidadiza, amiga–el chico, le resolvió el cabello de la chica y agrego—Si quieres, después me da tu regalo.

La joven morena, le sonrío a su amigo y afirmo con su cabeza, se despidió de su amigo y se fue a su casa junto con Usur.

Los sabios, hicieron que el sol pasase por el proceso de hibernación y aprendieron la luna, que alumbro los cristales, que brillaba con una gran intensidad y mostraban imágenes de diferentes mundos. La joven Hatshepsut, miraba acostada sobre un cama hecha de paja y una sábana encima de ella, en el techo a los cristales, se impresionaba de lo que veía sus ojos, personas que vivían una vida, gente que luchaban por sus ideales, historias románticas y triste, era como ver historias en vez de leerlas.

—O vaya, si existe los hombre-monos—la joven se sorprendió al ver en unos de los cristales a un niño de traje rojo y un báculo con una cola y agrego observando otro cristal con el mismo chico, pero más grande y sin su cola—O genial, así que estos cristales también te muestra el futuro, el presente y el pasado de un mundo.

La joven lo anoto en una libreta que tenía en sus manos, y después la guardo y siguió viendo diferentes mundos y pronto se quedó dormida anhelando el día que viene.

La joven, se vio en un extraño lugar, era muy parecido al espacio que ella observaba por la noche, pero con las estrellas muchos más grandes.

— ¿A dónde estoy?—se preguntó la chica, mirando sorprendida

—Tranquila, estas en buenas manos—le dijo una voz suave y amable.

Hatshepsut, miro hacia arriba y vio a un tipo de cabellera, larga y rubia, de piel blanca, sus ojos estaba cerrado, vestía con una armadura dorada y llevaba un rosario en su cuello, de pronto la joven se dio cuenta que estaba parado en una gran mano.

—No puede ser, los entes celestiales, están muertos—la morena, estaba sorprendida al ver al extraño ser.

—No soy un ente de tu mundo, pero si soy un cercano a ellos, si es que significan lo mismo en tu mundo como en el mío—el ser, le hablo con su voz amigables y sabia—Veras mi nombre es Shaka de virgo, soy de otro mundo, muy diferente al tuyo, vengo hablarte en este sueño, ya que necesitaba decirte que por causa de romper la brecha entre universos y dimensiones, has liberado un mal que puede afectar las demás dimensiones y provocar el caos.

—Espera, solo queríamos abrir ese portal para ayudar a nuestra gente—la joven Hatshepsut, observo un poco molesta al ser vestido de oro, por la acusación que le había hecho el rubio.

Shaka, se sorprendió del cambio de actitud que había tenido la joven, pero después volvió a la normalidad, al recordar que en el mundo de la morena no existían dioses, así que entendió por qué la joven actuaba así ante él, que era el caballero más cercano a su dios.

—Chica, no te estoy acusando de nada, solo te estoy hablando sobre una de las consecuencia que había provocado abrir un conducto inter dimensional—Shaka, le dijo con amabilidad a la morena

Al darse cuenta de que se había molestado, con una persona que se veía muy amable, bajo su vista y se disculpó por su actitud.

—Disculpe—Hatshepsut, hablo más suave.

—Relájate—Shaka, le sonrío a la morena y agrego—Pero tu amigo esta en problema, la fuerza que trajeron se apodero de su cuerpo.

El sol, se había aprendido y los rayos de luces del astro rey artificial, ilumino el techo en donde dormía la joven Hatshepsut, la chica, se sentó y se quedó un rato pensativa.

—Rayos—La joven, se levantó de la cama de paja alterada por el mensaje de Shaka—Espero que solo fuese un sueño.

Unos minutos después, la joven que estaba acompañada por Usur, llego a la afuera de una casa, en donde se encontraba un grupo de chicos de unos 18 a 24 años, que estaba sentados bebiendo agua con hierbas, estos jóvenes eran conocido de Magno.

—Disculpen, ¿se encuentra Magno?—Hatshepsut, pregunto un poco agitada de tanto correr

—No, salió corriendo hacía la base—le dijo uno de los conocido de Magno—Pero estaba extrañó, sus ojos eran muy negro, tenía una sonrisa algo extraña y decía, es hora de volver.

—Shaka, tenía razón—hablo en voz baja la joven morena y agrego hablando con los chicos—Voy a buscarlo.

La chica morena, empezó a correr junto con Usur a la base, a la mitad del camino, se le unieron dos amigos de Magno, que se juntaron con la morena, ya que al igual que ella, se preocupaba por su amigo.

Al llegar al taller, vieron como ya Magno, había abierto un portal.

—Jaja, al fin volveré, esos patéticos héroes, serán presas del caos que hare—Magno, se reía al ver el portal.

—Magno, ¿eres tú?—La morena, estaba preocupada por el estado de su amigo.

—Vaya, vaya, tenemos visitas—Mano, miro al grupo de cuatro.

Hatshepsut, al ver los ojos negros y las expresiones de su amigo, se dio cuenta que ya estaba poseído por la presencia, la chica, retrocedió un poco, estaba asustada al ver ese cambio en su amigo.

—Matare, a quienes me interrumpan—Magno, levanto su mano y apareció una katana de fuego y agrego—Nadie, nos interrumpirá esta vez, ellos vivirán un caos ante de su destrucción.

Mago, levanto su mano libre he hizo paralizar a los presentes, corrió hacía sus dos conocidos y les corto sus cabezas, las cuales rodaron por el suelo. Hatshepsut, estaba paralizada horrorizada al ver esto, caían lágrimas en sus ojos.

—A ti y al robots, los dejare vivir, ya que fueron de gran ayuda para que nosotros tuviésemos este cuerpo—Magno (poseído), disolvió su katana de fuego y agrego—Pero si interrumpes otra vez mi plan, te eliminare al igual que a estos dos.

El Magno poseído, tomo el cetro y se encamino hacía el portal, cuando entro en él, este desapareció.

—Magno, vuelve…—La joven morena, cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Hatshepsut, abrió sus ojos y vio dos pares de ojos, unos eran de Usur y los otros los cuales eran de color verdes oscuros, son de su madre, una mujer de unos 34 años, bien bella, piel fina y de color morena, cuerpo delgado y curvilíneo, nariz fina, pelo negro y largo que le llegaba hasta su espalda, abajo de sus ojos llevaba un sombreado, vestía con una túnica de color blanco en su cuello llevaba un collar dorado y en sus manos llevaba puestos brazaletes de plata, en su brazo izquerdo tenía tatuado una pluma.

— ¿Hija estas, bien?—La madre de Hatshepsut, estaba muy preocupada por su hija

—Madre, no he podido detener a Magno, una criatura lo ha poseído por mi culpa—La joven morena, estaba muy triste por la situación que había vivido y agrego—Esos ojos, ese poder, dan miedo.

—Hija…—La madre, no sabía que decir al ver a su hija en ese estado y suspiro—No sé qué decirte, hija, pero te dire algo, levante y no aflojes.

La madre, viendo que su hija estaba bien físicamente, se fue de su cuarto junto con Usur, para que la chica pudiese reflexionar a sola.

La joven, estuvo durante 3 días sin salir de su habitación. Una noche, la puerta de la habitación la morena, se abrió de golpe, revelando a una Hatshepsut, ya más centrada. El golpe de la puerta asusto a la madre, que miro a su hija,

—Madre, voy a ser un nuevo cetro de las dimensiones—La chica morena, estaba ya respuesta y agrego—Voy a quitarle A Magno, ese demonio y voy a volver con, aunque tenga que traerlo a patada, así que no me moleste, por favor, madre.

—Claro, hija—La mujer, estaba feliz de ver a su hija entusiasmada.

—Gracias—La morena, le sonrío a su madre y volvió a cerrar la puerta, pero estaba vez despacio.

Después de dos semanas, el cetro de Hatshepsut, estaba hecho y tenía al fina la cruz egipcia, la marca de nacimiento de la morena, en honor a las palabras dicha por su amigo, antes de lo sucedido.

—Listo—La joven Morena, levanto su cetro

La madre y Usur, los cuales entraron al escuchar el grito de alegría de su hija, aplaudieron a la chica.

—Hija, antes de realizar tu viaje, quiero que me prometas algo—La madre se acercó a su hija y le toco el hombro—Vuelve sana y salva.

—Lo hare, madre—le contesto Hathsepsut a su madre y agrego viendo al autómata—Vienes conmigo, no sé lo peligroso que puedan ser otras dimensiones, así que contigo tengo una defensa.

—Sí, señorita—Usur, se acercó a su creadora.

La chica, abrió un portal dimensional y se despidió de su madre, antes de adentrarse a ese túnel junto con Usur, cuando los viajeros dimensionales, entraron al portal y este desapareció, unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de la madre de Hatshepsut.

—Por favor, imploro a ustedes divinidades de otros universos, que mi hija vuelva sana y salva—rezó la madre y agrego— ¿Y que no le suceda lo de su padre?

Hatshepsut y Usur, se encaminaron en una misión de rescate y de redención, para salvar las dimensiones y a Magno, pero en este viaje, ellos no estarán solo ya que dioses y guerreros, la ayudaran.


	3. Nuevo Mundo

Nuevo Mundo.

Los habitantes del limbo, observaron con estupefacción como los cristales, se había unido formando un mega-universo, entre esos observadores se encontraba la madre de Hatshepsut.

—Espero, que ella este bien—La mujer, pensaba en su hija y en la misión que la joven, se impuso y pensó—Aunque quise detenerla en ese instante, me pareció ver en ella una fuerte decisión que yo jamás pudiese detener, después de todo ella es también su hija.

Hatshepsut, viajaba por el portal, la chica sentía ráfagas de vientos que golpeaba su cara.

—Esta sensación, es algo extraña— Hatshepsut, cerró sus ojos y extendió sus brazos, como si fuesen alas, para sentir el viento correr por su cuerpo y pensó—Pero es muy relajante.

En eso la morena, sintió un fuerte viento que la empujo hacía atrás. Usur, que estaba atrás de la morena, escucho los gritos de la morena y observo a su creadora, siendo empujada por los vientos, el autónoma Usur, viendo esto, se dirigió hacia la joven y tomo a la morena de la muñeca.

—Gracias, querido Usur—La morena, sonrío al autónoma.

—Señorita, le recomiendo que se suba a mi espalda, los vientos en este lugar, son muy fuertes—Usur, le recomendó a su creadora.

—Si tú lo dices— Hatshepsut, se acomodó atrás de la espalda del ser de metal y agrego—Usur, ya falta poco, veo una luz.

En un patío de una tienda-casa, construida de una forma extraña, un joven de piel pálida, cuerpo delgado, pelo negro corto, sus ojos eran de diferentes colores, pues tenía heterocroma, ojos de distintos colores, una extraña enfermedad muy frecuente en los caninos, pero muy poco visto en los humanos, uno de sus ojos es azul y el otro dorado, llevaba puestos unos anteojos de marco redondeado y vestido con un pantalón negro, zapatos negros, una camisa blanca, un delantal blanco y un pañuelo sobre su cabeza, el chico, está haciendo una limpieza a la casa- tienda, sacando todo el polvo de los objetos que habían en ese lugar, mientras era observado por una mujer que estaba sentada sobre un piso de madera, de cuerpo delgado, esbelto, tez blanca, pelo negro y largo, con flaquillo que le llegaba hasta las segas, ojos que parecía ser rojos y vestida con un kimono de color negro.

—Vaya, que está muy activo hoy, Watanuki—la mujer, empezó a fumar de una pipa.

–Bueno debo estarlo, ya que me toca de nuevo limpiar este lugar—el joven de nombre Watanuki, le contesto a la mujer algo molesto y agrego—Rayos, Yuuko-san, limpio y limpio y siempre está sucio.

—Bueno, para eso te tenemos a ti—le sonrió, la mujer a Watanuki, la mujer, miro al cielo y volvió a bajar su mirada—Watanuki, es mejor que te muevas de ese lugar.

El pelo negro, observo extrañado a la mujer, se preguntaba, ¿porque, Yuuko, le había dicho eso?, entonces la respuesta le vino enseguida, un extraño vórtice se abrió arriba de él, el joven al darse cuenta de aquel extraño fenómeno, se paralizo del susto.

—Cuidado quien este abajo—exclamo una voz de chica que salía del vórtice.

Un ser de metal, se estrelló contra Watunaki. El joven de pelo negro, quedo debajo de un ser de metal y una joven de piel morena.

—Rayos, lo que me falta—Watanuki, estaba furioso y empezó a alegar—Quienes sean, bájense de mu cuerpo que no soy una almohada.

—Lo siento—se disculpó, mientras bajaba del autónoma.

Usur, se paró y se puso al lado de su creadora.

—Rayo, como es posible, que me suceda esto—Watanuki, se paró con algo de dificultad y empezó a alejar contra la morena y el ser mecánico—Maldición, fíjense en donde caen.

—Amigo, no te entiendo—sonrío la joven morena y luego chasqueo sus dedos—Pues claro, tengo mi traductor universal.

La joven, levanto su brazo izquierdo y apretó su brazalete, pronto las quejas de un enfadado Watanuki, tuvieron sentido para la joven morena.

– Disculpa, disculpa, por caerle encima, es que el túnel dimensional, es aleatorio a la hora de elegir un lugar—la morena, le explico a Watunaki, mientras se rascaba su nuca.

—No hay excusa…espera dijiste túnel dimensional—El piel blanca, se pudo calmar y miro con detención a la chica, su vestimenta era algo extraña, además ese robots, aunque tenía un diseño algo simple, parecía ser mucho más complejo que los que veía en la televisión.

—O vaya, se demoraron un poco en llegar–Se escuchó la voz de Yuuko y agrego—Ustedes, son habitante de un universo destruido.

La chica, observo a aquella mujer de pelo largo y se acercó a ella.

— ¿Cómo supo de nosotros?—La joven, se acercó a Yuuko.

—Tuve una visión, en que los veía a los dos, a ti y a tu compañero de metal —Yuuko, fumo un poco, luego boto el humo y agrego parándose—Vamos hablar adentro de la tienda, Watanuki, haz té

Ya adentro de la tienda, los viajeros y la bruja de las dimensiones, se encontraban en e cuarto donde la mujer recía a sus clientes, la morena, estaba sentada frente a una elegante mesa.

—No te pongas nerviosa—Yuuko, observo a la morena y agrego—Tranquila.

—Este lugar, es algo elegante, por eso me pongo nerviosa, es como estar en el palacio del rey—Le dijo la joven morena a Yuuko.

—Aquí, tiene—Watanuki, le puso una taza de té a la morena y observo a Usur, que estaba parado al lado de su creadora y pensó—Vaya, parece que está observando todo con algo de desconfianza, da algo de miedo.

El joven, termino de dejar el té a su jefa y se puso al lado de Yuuko, para escuchar a la recién llegada.

—Bueno, me llaman Yuuko—se presentó la mujer de pelo largo y luego presento a su asiste—Este es Watanuki, ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hats…—La chica, lo pensó un poco su nombre era un poco difícil de pronunciar incluso para ella, además ya que estaba en otro mundo, sería mejor cambiar su nombre, pensó unos segundo decidió presentarse con su sobrenombre—Me llamo Sagira, soy una artificia, investigo tecnología y creo nuevos artefactos.

La chica, tomo un sorbo de té y luego de bajar su taza, suspiro.

—Supongo que es bueno, comenzar con la historia de mi reino, bueno esto comenzó hace…—La joven empezó a contar la historia, empezando con la guerra entre los entes superiores, la visión de los sabios y la decisión del rey, luego conto como pudieron evitar la destrucción del reino, también conto como el reino, se instaló en la frente de un ente muerto, luego empezó a contar sobre como ella había conocido a Magno, como estos empezaron a crear un artefacto para viajar por los universo, también hablo sobre el suyo que tuvo con un tal Shaka de otro mundo y como este le advirtió de lo que pasaría, luego termino con la historia de cómo Magno, huyo hasta este universo y como ella logro crear otro dispositivo para viajar a ese universo.

Yuuko, que aunque acostumbrada a viajar por dimensiones, escucho con interés la historia de Sagira, mientras que el joven Watanuki, se asombró al escuchar la historia de la morena, no le creía si no fuese que ella cayo desde un torbellino y por el autónoma, que acompañaba a la morena.

—Ya veo, tu historia suena interesante—La bruja de las dimensiones, tomo otro sorbo de té y pregunto—Ahora, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, ya que estas en este mundo.

—Al observar los ojos de ese demonio, me di cuenta que no soy fuerte para luchar contra esa criatura, así que primero pienso hacer una ronda y verificar cuánto daño ha hecho esa criatura a los universos y luego, buscar personas fuerte que me puedan ayudar en mi objetivo y ayudarme hacer mucho más fuerte—Segira, apretó sus mano y observo a Yuuko.

—Vaya, eres una chica muy valiente—Yuuko, sonrío a la morena y miro a su asistente—Bien, nuestro Watanuki, te acompañara.

Watanuki, observo algo molesto a su jefa, ya que había utilizado la palabra "nuestro", para referirse a él, después de estar algunos minutos discutiendo con Yuuko, tiempo que la joven Sagira, ocupo para terminar su té, el joven alto y de piel blanca, acepto ayudar a la chica morena.

—Bueno, voy a prepararme—Watanuki, se encamino hacía fuera de la sala.

Cuando el chico, salió de la sala, la mujer de cabellos largo, miro a la morena.

—Sagira, no es tu verdadero nombre, ¿cierto?—la mujer miro con cara de interrogación a la morena

—Es difícil ocultarle cosa, señorita Yuuko—La morena, sonrío a Yuuko y agrego—El nombre con el cual me presente es falso, ese es mi sobrenombre, significa pequeña, pero me gusta además me lo puso el y ya que estoy e un nuevo universo, me gustaría no utilizar mi verdadero nombre.

—Ya veo, bueno no voy a juzgarte, Yuuko, no es mi verdadero nombre—sonrío la bruja de las dimensiones y agrego—Ya que piensas salir, es bueno que dejes tu compañero en este lugar, no es buena idea que el salga afuera, no parece muy humano.

Sagira, observo a Usur, era cierto, lo que le decía Yuuko, él no podía salir a la calle.

—Usur, quédate en este sitio, esta noche, voy a añadirte un dispositivo para que pases desapercibido—Sagira, observo a su creación.

—Si la señorita, lo estima conveniente acatare su ordenes—Usur, miro con ojos de tristeza a su creadora y agrego—Pero si estas en peligro, voy a ir con usted.

—gracias, Usur—le sonrío la morena a su acompañante de metal.

Sagira y Usur, han llegado a otro universo y ha entablado contacto con dos habitantes de ese mundo, que aventura, tendrá preparado el destino para estos dos viajeros.


	4. Investigación

Investigación

Watanuki, se había puesto sus zapatos y estaba esperando a la joven Sagira, en la entrada de la tienda, unos segundos después la chica llego y portaba sobre sus hombros un bolso de tela.

—Disculpa por demorarme, es que estaba preparando mi bolso—La chica, se disculpó con Watanuki por la demora y agrego—Es complicado ordenar, mis herramientas y mi bolsa de monedas de oro.

— ¿Monedas de oro?— el joven Watanuki, estaba muy curioso por lo que digo la joven.

—Sí, bueno talvez me equivoque pero pensé que el oro era un bien de trueque universal—explico la joven morena— O me equivoco.

Watanuki, no encontró que la joven se había equivocado, de hecho el oro en ese mundo era un bien muy preciado, el problema era que no en todas parte era aceptado, ya que era mucho para varias tienda, así que el joven le explico a la morena, que había lugares donde podía cambiar esas monedas de oro, para obtener dinero y poder comprar en las mayoría de las tienda.

—Ha entiendo, entonces no es buena idea comprar con oro, ya que puede poner en aprieto a los comerciante—La morena, anoto en una libreta y pregunto— ¿entonces a quienes debo ir para poder conseguir dinero?

—creo debes ir a una casa de empeño o de cambio—Watanuki, le enseño a la joven.

—Ya veo, bueno, eso lo veré por el camino, gracias por explicarme, amigo—La joven morena, se adelantó a Watanuki y abrió la puerta de la tienda y miro al joven con una sonrisa—Estoy ansiosa por ver este mundo.

A los segundo después Watanuki y la joven Sagira, estaba saliendo de la tienda, lo primero que la joven noto al ver el cielo, es que no había ninguna cúpula que se interponía en su inspección, además de un sol natural.

—Eres afortunado, Watanuki, tiene un cielo ilimitado y un sol natural, en mi reino es muy diferente a tu mundo—La morena, miro a su acompañante y respiro hondo—O este viento, es genial.

—No lo había visto, desde un punto de vista diferente—le sonrío Watanuki a la morena y luego le palmo el hombro a la chica—Vamos.

—Cierto—La joven, se adelantó a Watanuki.

En otro lado de la ciudad, un grupo de cuatros jóvenes vestido de una manera rara, estaba caminando por la ciudad, con algo de confusión, la vestimenta que llevaba fácilmente era confundida por cosplays, así que la gente normal, no le daba mucha importancia a la presencia de estos chicos. El grupo de jóvenes estaba conformada por una chica de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, de baja estatura y sus formas femeninas están muy poco marcadas. De largo cabello rojo, cara redondeada y grandes ojos rojizos y cálidos, dos lunares distintivos en medio de la frente, justo bajo el flequillo tapaba su frente y orejas, la chica llevaba puesto unos pantalones de tela medio morada, una chaqueta, medio morada, dos cinturones, unas hombreras negras, botas blancas y guantes blancos, además de una capa de dos colores, el color delantero era el negra y en la parte de atrás era de color morado, la joven correspondía al nombre de Rina Inverse, también llamada la asesina de ladrones, en su mundo había combatido a varios enemigos, entre estos se contaban dragones, demonios, clérigos corrompidos, bandas de bandidos y ejércitos enteros, también a veces se podía meter en varios problemas a causa de sus grandes poderes mágicos, tanto es así que en varios reinos, habían emitido varias recompensas con un alto monto de dinero a aquel que le atrapase, al lado de la asesina de ladrones, se encontraba su fiel acompañante, un joven más alto que la chica, tez blanca, cuerpo esbelto, fornido y alto, pelo rubio largo, que le llegaba hasta la mitad de su cuerpo y tapaba la mitad de su rostro, de ojos celestes, vestido de un pantalón azul, botas, un peto de hierro sobre su camisa azul, llevaba una espada enfundada en su cintura, se veía en sus ojos, que era un tipo de pocas luces, pero de una gran fuerza, coraje y amabilidad, su nombre era Gourry Gabriev. Acompañando a la joven hechicera y al bruto pero amable espadachín, se encontraba un joven de una piel hecha que parecía estar hecha de piedra azul, cabellos corto y de color plateado, ojos verdes oscuros, estatura medía, vestido con un pantalón café oscuro, botas de cuero, una camisa de manga larga y una capucha que ocultaba su rostro, el nombre de este tipo era Zelgadiss Graywords, la piel de este tipo es como de una piedra, producto de una maldición, al lado de la quimera, se encontraba una jovencita de baja estatura, de cuerpo delgado y piel blanca, pelo negro y corto que le llegaba hasta el cuello y sus orejas tapadas, unos pantalones de color café claro, una camisa del mismo color que su pantalón y larga, un cinturón sobre su polera y botas, al igual que todo sus compañeros, su nombre era Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, ella es la segunda princesa del reino de Saillune .

— ¿A dónde estamos?—Amelia, estaba observando la ciudad con cara de confundida.

—No lo sé—Zelgadiss, le contesto a la princesa y agrego—Rina, ¿seguro que no te equivocaste de dirección?

—No soy Gourry y no creo haberme equivocado—La joven de pelo rojo, observo molesta a Rina.

El grupo, miraron sorprendido los edificios de aquella ciudad extraña.

—Bueno, vamos a ver dónde estamos—Rinna, guardo el mapa.

Mientras en otro lugar de aquella ciudad, Sagira y Watanuki, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad. La viajera de los universos, miraba con asombro los edificios.

—Este lugar es tan grande y amplio—la morena, giraba su cabeza para visualizar las construcciones.

—Eres algo rara—Watanuki, alcanzo a Sagira y agrego—Quieres evitar un caos múltiple-universal, pero te detienen al mirar con curiosidad el mundo.

—Ya lo sé, pero me gusta tomarme mi tiempo, además por ahora no soy tan fuerte y necesito información de estos universos, para saber el daño que está produciendo la intervención de mi amigo—Sagira, le sonrío a Watanuki.

Watanuki y Sagira, siguieron caminando y conversando de variadas cosas. Watanuki, supo mucho sobre el lugar donde venía la joven morena, como vivían los últimos habitantes de aquel universo, la historias que se contaban del rey y los sabios, la vida de Sagira antes de viajar y otras cosas más, la morena, también, supo sobre la historia del universo en que el joven Watanuki, vivía y sobre la vida del chico.

—He ustedes—Una voz masculina y muy ruda, hizo que los chicos, parase y observaron a la persona que le había llamado, era un extraño tipo, grande, musculoso y de color verde, vestido con un pantalón café, botas verdes, sin pelo en su cabeza, ni en el cuerpo, llevaba en sus manos dos hachas, el ser miro a Watanuki,—Ya veo eres unos de los pilares y como el amo Suti, me lo ha pedido te llevare con él, para que te extraiga esa energía que tienes.

La joven Sagira, pudo apreciar en su brazo el símbolo que representaba a su amigo Magno.

—Ya veo, se ha cambiado de nombre—pensó la joven morena al ver aquel tatuaje y agrego—Pero, ¿qué quiere decir con que el joven Watanuki, es un pilar?

El ogro, ataco con sus hachas, el joven Watanuki, se asustó por lo que dijo el gigante verde, pero antes que el ser, dice su primer hachazo, la joven morena, saco unos extraños cuadrados de metal y lo tiro hacía el ogro, estos explotaron, creando un denso humo, que tapo la visibilidad del enemigo.

—Vámonos, joven Watanuki—la morena, tomo la muñeca del futuro mago y se fue, arrastrando al chico con ella.

Mientras que en la tienda de Yuuko. Ursur, que estaba ayudando a Yuuko, limpiando la casa, paro un momento y observo el jardín.

—Espero que ella este bien—Usur, siguió barriendo.

Watanuki y Sagira, se encontraban adentro de un callejón y por ese momento fuera del alcance del ogro.

— ¿Qué fue eso?—Watanuki, estaba respirando hondo

—Creo haber visto a ese tipo de criatura en algún cristal—la joven morena, miro la calle y luego abrió su bolsa, sacando dos barras de color plateado—Es lo que se denominan ogros, ya que tu no los reconociste, debo pensar, que en este universo no hay de esa criatura o lo había en un pasado, pero que no se ven habitualmente, así que deduzco que es de otro universo y que ya están empezando a unirse los universos, esto está mal.

— ¿Qué haces?—Watanuki, se dio cuenta que Sagire, estaba uniendo dos barras cortas y plateadas.

Sagire, al terminar de unir las dos barras, empuño el objeto.

—Khopesh—Sagira, observo como el objeto se trasformaba en una espada de hoja curva, en forma de "u" o forma de hoz con el filo en su parte convexa.

— ¿Sabes, manejar esa arma?—Watanuki, estaba algo dudoso en las habilidades de lucha con espada que tenía la joven Sagira

—No, solo he visto a los compañeros que viven con Magno, utilizar esta espada—la joven, se puso en posición de defensa con su espada y agrego—Me gusto la espada, por eso hice esta arma, pensaba nunca ocuparla, pero dada la necesidad.

En ese momento, se vio una gigantesca sombra que caía sobre los chicos, la chica morena, miro hacia arriba y vio al ogro que iba a caer sobre ellos.

—No ahora—Sagira, se defendió del ataque que el ogro, iba a hacer, chocando su espada con las hachas de la criatura.

El ogro, se puso delante de la joven y levanto sus hachas.

—Quítate morena, los asuntos del señor Suti, no es tu asunto—El ogro, miro con furia a Sagira.

—Lo siento, pero los asuntos de tu amo, son mis asuntos desde que robo el cuerpo de mi amigo—Sagira, miro al ogro.

—Entonces morirás, idiota criatura—El ogro, ataco a Sagira.

La morena y el ogro, empezaron a chocar sus armas, la morena, empujo al ogro, hacía hacia atrás, pero el ser verde, contrataco y con sus hachas desenvaino a Sagira, la cual cayó al suelo.

—Primero, te matare a ti y luego me llevare al pilar—ogro, levanto su hacha para terminar con la vida de la chica.

En ese momento una luz, rodeo al ogro, que viendo el peligro que esa luz representaba, retrocedió, para evitar se dañado.

—No permitiré que te salga con la tuya, criatura maligna—una voz se escuchó atrás del ogro—Yo Amelia, no permitiré que el mal triunfe y hare prevalecer la justicia.

El ogro y los chicos, vieron a una joven de vestimenta extraña, aunque sus poses, era un poco ridícula, Sagira agradeció la intervención de esta hechicera.


End file.
